Hello Distraction!
by elphaba-thropp
Summary: My version of the delicious little love triangle of Mark, Maureen & Joanne.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first Rentfic ever. This is my take on why Maureen broke up with Mark. I don't really know where I'm gonna go with this yet. Please be gentle when reviewing, lol. Any tips would be greatly appreciated. I do not own any of these characters no matter how much I wish I did. **

Maureen lay awake listening to the rain beat against the windowpane. This was the third night in a row that she couldn't sleep.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she wondered aloud.

It had been a week since she broke up with Mark. He was not taking it well. He continuously begged her to reconsider, to give him another chance. Of course, she refused. Mark was not her usual choice when it came to boyfriends. He was cute and sweet, but he was a little nerdy. He always had that goddamn camera with him too. It was like he was trying to win a Pulitzer for filming the most mundane things in life.

That was the real reason Maureen left him. She couldn't tell him that because it would break his heart. As it was he still moped around the loft. So, she told him she had met someone else. He had believed that of her. Maureen was not the best girlfriend. She was the first to admit it. She couldn't control her need to flirt. Who wouldn't want the attention? She was only human, after all.

The rain was falling harder now. It rang off the glass like pennies from Heaven. At least the humidity had gone down. The ceiling fan spun in lazy circles above the bed. In the distance, thunder rumbled a low warning.

"Perfect," Maureen muttered.

Mark hated thunderstorms. She hoped he wouldn't come into her room looking for comfort. He treated her like she was his mother. That creeped her out a little. Maureen sighed and rolled over. Before long, she heard a soft knock.

"Mo? Are you awake?"

Maureen groaned loudly. She definitely needed a place of her own.

"What is it, Mark?"

"Can I come in for a while?"

"More like until the rain stops," she thought. "Sure, Mark."

She heard the knob turn and the sound of his feet shuffling across the hardwood floor. The mattress sank slightly under his barely existent weight. For a long time nothing was said.

"Maybe he fell asleep," thought Maureen.

Then, Mark sighed. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mark?" she asked as sincerely as she could. She was glad he couldn't see her face.

"Nothing," he whispered after a short pause.

A bright flash of lightning illuminated the room. The thunder answered almost immediately causing Mark to jump. He moved a little closer to Maureen. Maureen reached back and patted his hand.

"It'll be over soon," she whispered.

She felt Mark relax as the thunder became softer. Soon, the only sound besides the thunderstorm was Mark's even breathing.

"I have to get out of here," Maureen thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You make me feel all warm & fuzzy inside. sniff Here is the next installment of my little baby. Happy reading!**

Maureen didn't hear Mark pad barefoot across the floor and sit opposite her at the kitchen table. Wispy tendrils of smoke climbed above her mug. The tangy scent of cinnamon held her senses captive. Mark cleared his throat. Maureen blinked rapidly before looking up.

"Oh. Hi."

"Hey."

"Can I get you some tea? Coffee?"

"No thanks."

The clock on the wall ticked, gauging the tension as it rose. Maureen seemed not to notice. She quickly swigged the last dregs of her tea.

"If you're going to mope after me like a lovesick puppy, I'm going out," she said.

"Why can't we just start over, Mo?" he pleaded.

"Do you want to know the truth? It's that goddamn camera! If you didn't carry it with you everywhere, maybe I would reconsider it."

Mark looked dumbfounded. "That's why you broke up with me?"

"Yes! That thing freaks me out! It looks like it's going to suck the life out of me!"

Mark held the camera tighter. "I thought you liked the attention."

"Sweetie, I want the attention to come from a person, not a machine." Maureen threw a leather jacket on over her sweater. She paused before leaving the loft. "Let it go, Mark," she said over her shoulder.

Mark sat immobile. Maureen's words buzzed in his skull. He stared at the camera in his white-knuckled grip.

"Maybe I am too attached to this," he thought sullenly. He placed it on the table. The lens leered at him like an all-seeing eye. Mark shivered a little in spite of himself.

"It was just a draft," he reasoned.

Roger shuffled in, announcing his arrival with a loud yawn.

"Hey, Mark! How's it goin'?" he said, clapping a strong hand on Mark's shoulder.

"I've been better," he mumbled.

Roger flopped onto the worn excuse for a couch. "Did Maureen have another diva fit?" he asked in a bored voice.

"She broke up with me because of my camera."

"Seriously? I thought that kind of thing would be right up her alley. She's always trying to be the center of attention."

"Yeah. That's what I thought too. Obviously, I was wrong."

"Forget about her, man. She's a grade A bitch. She has no idea what the hell she wants. You don't need that headache." He looked over at his depressed friend. "You do need to tone down the cinematographer thing, though. It makes you look like a perv sometimes."

Mark laughed a little. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Roger."

"Anytime, buddy."

"I think I'll go down to the park for a bit."

"Bring back some Chinese, ok?"

"Sure," said Mark. "See you in a bit."

Mark ran into Collins on the way down the stairs. After a short hello and a promise to be back soon, Mark walked out into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks again to all who reviewed! Keep 'em coming folks! I can never read too many of them! Here is the next chapter...**

The wind whipped Maureen's hair around her face. She impatiently pushed a strand away from her eyes and jammed her hands back in her pockets. The trees along Avenue A were adorned with red, yellow, and orange leaves. The quiet rustling of the leaves soothed her nerves and cooled her boiling blood. Mark could be so annoying sometimes.

"At least he knows the truth now," Maureen thought. "Even if he did get rid of that camera I wouldn't get back together with him. We fooled around and had some laughs. It's over now. I need someone who is a little more…interesting."

Joanne was striding down Avenue A with a cell phone glued to her ear. She was cradling a stack of files in her other arm. Her face was full of purpose.

"I'm on my way to the office now. Call Mrs. Stevens and reschedule her appointment for Thursday afternoon. Tell Mr. Borden I will arrive shortly. My car broke down, and I am way off schedule. Thanks, Steve."

A store window caught Maureen's eye. The mannequin wore a skintight leather cat suit.

"Hmmm," Maureen mused.

She moved closer to the window for a better look. "Be The Cat's Meow This Halloween" read the sign near the outfit.

"Pfft! I think I've got that covered already," she thought as she gave her reflection a quick once-over.

"It has possibilities, though."

No sooner had Joanne hung up than she heard the cell phone ring again.

"Now what? Hello? Yes, hi Mrs. Stevens. I'm very sorry about having to reschedule. Yes, I understand Snookums needs his walkies on schedule, but…yes, that'll be fine Mrs. Stevens. Goodbye."

Joanne flipped the phone shut. "Stuck up old bat," she muttered as she unzipped her briefcase.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the figure step away from the store window she was passing.

"Ooof!" Maureen felt her shoulder plow into something. Joanne felt her arm go numb, and she lost her grip on the files she was carrying. She watched in horror as the pages scattered.

"Oh no!" She scrambled to gather the pages. Maureen stood there in shock. This woman was beautiful! Her eyes were two deep pools of chocolate that matched her skin. Although, right now they were glaring at her.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Joanne demanded.

Maureen quickly stooped to help collect the remaining papers. She handed them to Joanne with an apology.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should have signaled before coming out into traffic."

To her surprise and relief Joanne actually laughed.

"That might have helped." She had a beautiful smile.

"Let me help you carry some of those," offered Maureen.

She took some of the files causing her fingers to brush against Joanne's. Maureen felt a familiar flutter in her stomach. She chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Thanks. I'm late for a meeting as it is." Joanne led the way to her office building.

"This is it," she said a few blocks later. "Thanks again for your help."

"It was the least I could do after I made such a mess. Maybe we could meet up for coffee sometime."

Maureen's hand flew to her mouth. Why did she just say that? Was she actually _flirting_ with this woman who possessed a bone-melting smile? Joanne smirked and reached into her briefcase. She placed a crisp, white business card in Maureen's hand. It read:

Joanne Jefferson

Attorney At Law

(212) 821-3976

(917) 463-5249

"And your name is?" prompted Joanne.

"I'm Maureen. Maureen Johnson," replied Maureen.

"Well, Maureen Johnson, don't hesitate to call." With that, Joanne took the rest of her files from Maureen and entered the building.

Maureen stared at the glass doors in shock. She had never been interested in a woman before. Could she be a lesbian? No, she was definitely into men. I guess that made her bisexual.

"You only live once," she reasoned. She walked away feeling infinitely happier than she had an hour ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry this next chapter took so long. Classes have been crazy with end term papers looming. Hopefully, the next few will be posted closer together. 

Mark walked the four blocks to the Panda Pagoda in a fog. He wasn't going to the park. He just needed an excuse to get out and think. He automatically placed the usual order and sat down to wait. His fingers absentmindedly drummed on the table. He knew he should move on with his life. There were plenty of beautiful, intelligent girls out there. The only problem was he didn't want those other girls. He wanted Maureen.

Mark could still remember the first time he saw Maureen. She was sitting at a bus stop, shivering. It was late November and all she had on was a sweat jacket. Judging by the suitcase between her feet, she had just arrived. Despite her attempts to look aloof and collected, Mark could see that she was a little frightened.

He walked over and introduced himself. She smiled and returned the gesture. He offered her his coat since he always wore three layers in the cold weather. Maureen accepted it gratefully. They chatted for a while until Mark offered to walk her home. She sheepishly admitted that she hadn't found a place to live. Mark took her to the loft and cooked dinner.

Maureen started to cry once they had cleaned up the kitchen. She told him that she was sorry he was going through all of this trouble for her. They had only met that afternoon. All she had ever wanted was to be independent. It was the reason she had left home. Now she was back where she started.

Mark held her tightly and breathed in her vanilla scent. He told her everything would be all right. He didn't know what came over him, but he kissed her. Since that first kiss he has never been able to look back. Now Maureen had become too comfortable.

"Why are you so stupid, Mark?" he asked himself silently.

"One sesame chicken and moo shu pork to go!" yelled the man at the counter. Mark paid for the food and headed back to the loft.

"I thought you went to China for that food, buddy!" joked Roger.

Collins chuckled and playfully smacked Roger's head. "He's had a rough week. Give him a break."

"Nah, it's all right," said Mark.

He set the food on the chest in front of the couch. Roger dug in hungrily. Collins watched Mark slowly push his food around with a fork.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked Mark.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine," Mark responded half-heartedly.

"A certain green-eyed she-devil has been ripping his heart out again," Roger said through a mouthful of pork.

"Could you at least swallow before you speak, man?" asked Collins.

Roger proceeded to make growling noises while devouring his food. Mark couldn't help but laugh.

"Please ignore our neanderthalic friend," Collins continued. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mark shook his head.

"What you need is a distraction," said Roger.

"Oh no! The last time you tried to distract me we went to a strip club, and I spent half the night being suffocated by the lap dancer's boobs!" Mark turned crimson at the recollection.

"You're hopeless," said Roger.

Collins looked at his watch. "I better hurry or I'm going to be late for work."

"What occupation are we engaging in today?" asked Mark.

"Tutor extraordinaire!" he responded, flourishing his arms and taking a dramatic bow. Roger and Mark applauded mockingly. "I'll come back around later if that's ok?"

"Sure," Roger answered.

With a smile and a wave Collins was gone. Mark threw out the now empty containers and rinsed their utensils.

"I'm going to lie down for a while," he said. Roger raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I'm fine. I just have a slight headache, that's all."

Roger shrugged and picked up his guitar. Mark fell asleep to the sound of Roger tuning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thank you again to my faithful readers who reviewed! I still have no idea where my story is going, but for the time being I'm enjoying the spontaneity of it all. Here is my Thanksgiving present to all of you...the next chapter! Happy Turkey Day:D**

The faint strains of a tender melody drifted to Maureen's ears as she climbed the long staircase. It sounded so sweet that she actually stopped to listen for a moment. She closed her eyes and hummed along when she caught the notes.

"Could that be?" she thought.

She quickly walked up the remaining stairs and entered the loft. She found Roger sitting on the couch strumming away. He was singing in a voice Maureen had never heard before. It was quiet and gentle.

As he held the last note, Maureen felt something wet on her cheek. She realized that she was crying. She sniffled and wiped the tear away. Roger looked up and noticed her for the first time.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"That song was beautiful," she said quietly.

"Are you crying?" he asked incredulously.

"No," she answered a bit too defensively.

"I can't believe Maureen the Ice Queen is genuinely crying! How does it feel to experience real emotion?"

Roger was flattered that his song had touched her so deeply, but he wasn't about to tell her that. She had been cruel to his best friend in recent weeks, hell even months.

"Shut up, Roger!"

"Why should I? You don't deserve to be treated kindly. You don't give a shit about anyone except yourself."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? Then what do you call your recent breakup with Mark?" he asked, pointing to the bedroom door.

Maureen folded her arms across her chest. "You don't understand."

"The hell I don't!" fumed Roger. "I know exactly what's going on. What I don't know is why you've become a self-centered bitch. Mark has done everything for you. He took you into our place when you had nowhere to go. He loved you, Maureen. He still does. How did you thank him? By cheating on him and ragging on his film hobby. How could you do that to him?"

Maureen bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Jesus, Mo. Cut the dramatics."

Roger was in no mood for her acting. The tears before were real, but these looked suspect. Something inside Maureen snapped. Her green eyes turned cold and hard. Her full lips flattened into a thin, angry line.

"Go fuck yourself, Roger!" she screamed. "You don't know the first thing about me! You don't know what it's like to be hit on by your uncle from the time you're thirteen. You don't know what it's like to be raped by the same uncle two years later in your basement while your parents are upstairs asleep. You don't know what it's like to have to run away from home to hide your shame. Maybe I treated Mark like shit because he was too nice to me. Maybe that scared me. Maybe I hurt him before he could hurt me!"

She was shaking uncontrollably now. She had never told anyone about that, not even Mark. Roger was stunned.

"Is that true, Mo?"

Roger spun around. Mark was standing in the doorway of his room. Maureen hung her head. She couldn't look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He crossed the room and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

Maureen broke down then. Her tears came in great, heaving sobs. "I'm sorry, Markie. I should have told you the truth. I was too embarrassed."

"It's ok. There is nothing to be ashamed of. None of that was your fault. Now that we have that out in the open maybe we can start over."

"I can't do that, Mark."

Mark's face fell. "Why not?"

"I met someone today. Her name is Joanne."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Thank you to those who keep reviewing. Tell your friends! lol I crave the reviewage. Here's the next chap. Sorry it took so long, but finals are upon me.**

Both Mark and Roger were aghast.

"What are you trying to say, Maureen? That you're a lesbian?" asked Mark.

"Well, no. I am still interested in men."

"So, you're bi?"

"I think so. I don't know! There was just something about her that blew me away!"

"Wait. Are you sure she's interested?" asked Roger.

"Of course she is! Who wouldn't be?" she asked, genuinely confused.

Mark and Roger exchanged a look.

"Why are you guys so shocked? I am not the only woman to change her sexual orientation. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? For God's sake, Mo! How do you think I feel? My ex-girlfriend is now dating a woman! What was it?" asked Mark.

"C'mon Maureen. Was it the sex? Was he not good enough?" goaded Roger.

Maureen shot him an icy glare. Mark could only blush, his ears turning a deep shade of red. Maureen turned her attention back to Mark.

"For the record, I am not dating her yet. We just met a few hours ago. It was nothing you did." She gently caressed his cheek. "I still care about you," she said softly.

Roger rolled his eyes as an accompaniment to his derisive snort. Maureen ignored him. She leaned in to kiss Mark, but he pushed her away. He saw the hurt and confusion flash across her face. He didn't care anymore.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too. You've made your choice. It's over."

"Fine,' she spat out. "Have it your way."

Roger began applauding. Maureen turned on him.

"Go to Hell, Roger," she said menacingly before storming out the door and slamming it behind her.

Mark sighed heavily and removed his glasses.

"That took balls, man. I'm proud of you," Roger told him.

"Then why do I feel like shit?"

"It will pass. You're too nice. You let her schmuck you into going along with everything. It's about time you put her in her place."

"But all that stuff about her uncle…"

Bullshit," interjected Roger. "She is known for making up stories for sympathy. Even if it is true that doesn't mean she has a right to take advantage of you."

Mark flopped on the couch sending a faint cloud of dust into the air. He sneezed twice. "I know, but something tells me she wasn't making it up. I want to help her."

"She doesn't want help. Did you not see what she just pulled? She was trying to make you her sex buddy. As soon as she starts having problems with this chick, which will inevitably happen, she wants to make sure you'll be waiting for her. You don't want that."

"How do I get myself into these things?" moaned Mark.

Maureen made it to the bottom of the stairs before she lost it. For the second time in twenty minutes she cried. She hoped she wasn't starting a trend. Mark had never been so cold toward her. He certainly never refused any of her affection. He usually longed for it like a dog begging for table scraps. Maureen needed someone to talk to. She usually called Collins, but he was working. She pulled the business card out of her back pocket and stared at it.

"Well, Joanne, let's see if you're a good listener," Maureen whispered to herself. She returned the card to her pocket, wiped away the evidence of her tears, and took a deep breath.

"Thank God for no-run mascara," she thought as she began her search for a pay phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:Season's Greetingsfanfiction readers! As you can imagine, I have been uber occupied with all the holiday hubbub. Here is the next chapter of my foray intothe world of Rent. I will have a new chap ready for you after the New Year. Enjoy and go easy on the eggnog. :)**

Joanne kicked off her shoes and placed them in the closet. She changed into her favorite pajama pants, the ones with the black and white pinstripes, and a Harvard t-shirt. Her cat rubbed against her legs, meowing plaintively.

"Are you hungry, Lily?" asked Joanne.

The Siamese cocked her head to one side. "Mrrow!"

"Ok! Ok! Take it easy!" she laughed. She went to the kitchen and opened a can of Friskies. "I don't know how you can eat this stuff," she said as she scooped the unidentifiable mush into the ceramic dish.

Lily trotted over and began eating her dinner. Joanne was about to relax on the couch for a while before making her own dinner when her cell phone rang.

"Hello? "

"Hi, it's Maureen."

"Hey Maureen! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"I am, but I'm not exactly dressed to go out right now. You're more than welcome to come here though."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose if you're in for the night."

"Don't be silly. Besides, I could use some company after the day I had."

"Sounds great! I'll bring in dinner. What would you like?"

"Surprise me. I'll eat just about anything. Oh, my address is 422 Madison Avenue. Just tell the doorman my name and he will direct you to the apartment."

"No problem. See you in a bit."

"I'll be waiting."

Joanne hung up the phone. She was glad she didn't have to cook now. Take out sounded more appetizing than a frozen dinner. Those were reserved for emergencies. She picked up the newspaper from her coffee table and read while she waited for Maureen to arrive.

She had just gotten to the Arts section when her doorbell rang. She opened it to find Maureen standing there with a plastic bag in her hand.

"Did somebody order Italian?" she asked, holding the bag aloft.

Joanne smiled warmly. "My favorite! How did you know?"

Maureen shrugged. "I had a hunch."

"Come in and set it on the kitchen table."

Maureen entered slowly, taking in the apartment. The living room carpet was a plush landscape of snowy white. The black leather couch and sterile silver coffee table added a touch of class. The kitchen table and chairs were stainless steel. There were a few lamps scattered around and a panoramic photo of the New York City skyline hung above the TV. There was a closed door off to the left.

"You're apartment is gorgeous!" Maureen breathed.

"I'm glad you like it. It's nice, but it can get pretty lonely. Thankfully, I have Lily to keep me company."

Maureen stiffened. "Who's Lily?"

"My Siamese cat. She's hiding under the table."

Maureen peeked under the table and saw a pair of sapphires watching her intently. "Awww! I love kitties!" She tried to coax her out, but Lily wouldn't budge.

"She's a little shy. She'll warm up. Let's eat before I drop from hunger," said Joanne.

Maureen set the tins on the table while Joanne gathered forks and glasses. They ate in silence for the first few minutes. Maureen watched Joanne while she ate. She noticed that Joanne ate very precisely. There were always three pieces of penne on the fork; no more, no less. After a few forkfuls, Joanne leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm! That is delicious!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Maureen answered with a smile. She took a sip of her iced tea. "Gino's has the best food."

"I'll have to start eating there more often!" said Joanne.

"The owner's son is a good friend of mine. I'll tell him he has a new customer."

By good friend she meant she had slept with him, but Joanne didn't need to know that. They continued to chat while their dinner slowly disappeared. When they were done, Joanne washed all of the dishes and Maureen dried them.

"I am so full right now!" exclaimed Joanne as she flopped on the couch.

Maureen laughed and said, "I'm not surprised after the way you ate!"

"I love food. What can I say?"

Lily slowly crept out from under the coffee table and sniffed Maureen's boot.

"I think someone has finally decided to come out," Joanne whispered in Maureen's ear.

Maureen suppressed a shiver. That always happened when someone whispered in her ear. She looked down to find Lily rubbing against her legs. A loud purring could be heard in the silence.

"I think she likes me," Maureen responded.

"Smart cat," commented Joanne.

Maureen looked up and her eyes met Joanne's. Time seemed to stand still. Her lungs felt heavy and her heart thudded in her chest. Thankfully, Lily took that moment to jump onto the couch. She rubbed her head against Maureen's hand.

"Aren't you a sweetie?" she cooed to the cat. She began scratching Lily behind the ears. "I used to have a kitty just like you, but I had to leave her behind."

Joanne saw the sad look on Maureen's face. She placed her hand gently on Maureen's knee. "Hey, why the gloomy face all of a sudden?"

Maureen sighed and told Joanne everything that had happened with Mark earlier. She figured she might as well have it all out in the open from the beginning. She didn't want to screw things up with Joanne because of any secrets.

"Oh Maureen, honey, I'm so sorry."

Joanne hugged her tightly. Maureen relaxed into the embrace. She felt more protected in Joanne's arms than she had ever felt in Mark's.

"The worst part of it is I have to stay there until I find a new place. I can't go back tonight after what went down. I don't know what to do! Maybe I'll just wait until it's really late before I go home."

"Why don't you spend the night here? I'll lend you some pjs and you can go home in the morning. I don't have work tomorrow, so I won't have to wake you at an ungodly hour. That is, unless you have something to do?"

"I was supposed to have an audition, but the show ended up being cancelled."

"You're an actress?"

"I'm only an aspiring actress. It's not as glamorous as I once thought it was. I love it anyway."

"So, you'll stay?"

Maureen thought it out for a few moments. "Sure. Why not?"

Joanne beamed at her. "It's settled then."

Maureen giggled and snuggled against Joanne. "Thank you," she whispered.

Joanne simply held her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:I'm sorry I haven't update in a while. I've been trying to figure out where I want my story to go and how I want to end it. I'm looking at 10 chapters at the moment which means there will only be 2 more installments of my fic. I hope I have been doing the characters justice. Happy reading!**

Mark looked at his watch for the hundredth time that hour. "Where is she? It's almost two in the morning!" He ran his hands through his short blond hair. Roger had long since gone to bed.

It was a wonder the floorboards weren't worn away from Mark's constant pacing. If Roger knew Mark was waiting up for Maureen he would flip out. He was worried about Maureen being out in the city alone. It wasn't exactly the safest of places after dark. She could be mugged, or worse, raped.

Mark shuddered at that last thought. She didn't need that experience again. He contemplated going out to look for her, but quickly pushed the idea away. The city was too big for him to scour alone. He knew Roger wouldn't help him and he didn't want to alarm Collins.

"I'll just have to wait it out," he thought. "She probably went to a bar or a club."

He half wished he was more like Maureen in that regard. At least she knew how to forget her troubles for a few hours. She certainly didn't sit around and agonize.

The stars gleamed in the chilly autumn night. Mark stared into their midst in an attempt to clear his mind. When he felt his eyeballs dry out, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cold glass. His warm breath fogged the pane just below his nose.

"Wherever she is I hope she's safe and warm," thought Mark.

Maureen fluffed her pillow for the hundredth time that hour. For some reason she could not get comfortable on Joanne's big leather couch. Her mind was too busy torturing her with the day's events to let her sleep.

She stared at the ceiling and tried to forget. When that didn't work she screwed her eyes shut tight, willing them to stay closed. That hurt too much, so she flung off her blanket and shuffled over to the large window. Her ruby lacquered toenails glistened in the moon glow.

Maureen set her hands on the ledge and gazed out at the city that never sleeps. She wondered if Mark was awake. She couldn't forget the way his blue eyes turned to ice when he heard about Joanne. She had finally pushed him too far. "This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Miss Johnson," she scolded herself.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Joanne come up beside her. "You can't sleep?" she asked.

Maureen started at the sound of Joanne's husky voice. "No."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You've done more than enough, and I am so grateful for that." Maureen turned to her and said, "You know, it's funny. Whenever Mark and I had a fight I would storm out of the loft and head for the nearest bar to drown my problems. It wouldn't always be alcohol. Sometimes another man's bed would be cure enough. This time I didn't. My first thought was to come to you."

Joanne wrapped her arm around Maureen's waist and kissed her forehead. "Come on. You need some sleep. Don't think about any of that tonight."

Maureen allowed herself to be steered back to the couch. Joanne covered her up with the blanket once she got comfortable. She stayed with her and ran her fingers through her dark curls until she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Only one more chapter to go! Read on, my pretties!**

The morning was chilly, but Maureen took no notice of it. She was vaguely aware of a weight on her chest keeping her warm. Her sleepy mind reasoned that it was Lily seeking refuge from the cold. She went to stroke the cat's fur, but touched warm flesh instead. She opened her eyes to find Joanne slumped over her body. Maureen studied the soft contours of her face. Her skin was the distinct color of milk chocolate.

A sudden thought came upon her. She could love this woman, this stranger who welcomed her into her home and nursed her wounded soul. There were no pretensions or airs despite her high-end lifestyle. The question was could Joanne love her and, more importantly, was that what Maureen wanted? Or was she so bruised that any compassion or tender word made her swoon? Women could be just as cruel as men, sometimes even more so. Was Maureen willing to risk getting hurt again? She struggled to remember the pearl of wisdom her grandfather had given her wrapped in the stench of whiskey. _Keep your mouth tight and your legs tighter._ She grimaced. Unfortunately, she hadn't taken his advice to heart.

Joanne exhaled deeply in her sleep. Her warm breath tickled Maureen's bare arm.

"Joanne," she said softly as she gently shook her shoulder.

"Mmmph," came the unintelligible reply.

Maureen giggled at the ridiculous sound. Why did people do that when you tried to wake them up?

"Come on sleepyhead. You need to sit up."

When Joanne ignored her, she sat up as gently as she could. Joanne mildly protested.

"Why is my back so stiff?" she mumbled.

"You fell asleep on top of me. Well, half on top of me," explained Maureen. "I can make it feel better if you like."

"You better do something. I can get cranky pretty fast," Joanne grumbled.

"I'll be right back."

Maureen found the bathroom fairly quickly and wet a washrag with hot water. After wringing out the excess water, she went back into the living room and instructed Joanne to lie face down. She lifted Joanne's shirt up and placed the washrag on her lower back.

"Now, just relax while I massage your shoulders."

"Yes, Dr. Johnson," teased Joanne.

Maureen's skilled hands made quick work of the knots in Joanne's shoulders. She couldn't believe how soft her skin was. Joanne felt like she could purr with happiness and relief.

"How did you get to be so good at this?" she asked on a sigh.

The pure bliss in Joanne's voice sent a warm arrow of desire through her body. She struggled to find her voice.

"I used to date a masseuse," she managed to say. She was glad her voice sounded steadier than she felt. "He taught me everything I know." Oh boy, had he ever!

"I'd love to find out what else he taught you." Joanne's eyes twinkled wickedly. She was now standing and stretching her long limbs.

Maureen swallowed hard. Normally, she would have had an equally devilish retort. Joanne unnerved her somehow. She could only stare at her and wait for her to make the next move.

Joanne studied Maureen carefully. Judging by her tensed body, she had probably never been with a woman before. She had only mentioned men in her past relationships, so Joanne could understand her uncertainty. She inwardly shrugged.

"I'll going to have to ease her into this then," she thought.

Maureen nervously licked her lips as Joanne reclaimed her spot on the couch. They stared at each other until Joanne broke the silence.

"I never thanked you for the massage."

Before Maureen could respond, Joanne had captured her lips in an achingly sweet kiss. Maureen didn't know what to do. This was all new to her. She remained passive until Joanne slipped her tongue into her mouth, forcing reason to flee. Maureen began to kiss her back, but let her stay in control for now.

Gradually, their kisses became more heated, more urgent. Maureen didn't know if she was ready to go any further just yet. Instead of fanning the flames she gently pushed Joanne away, breaking the kiss. They locked gazes, each aware of the fact that they were both breathing heavily.

"I can't. Not yet," Maureen managed to eject with difficulty. She was having trouble focusing.

Joanne tried to hide her disappointment. "Ok. When you're ready I'll be waiting." She got up and went into the kitchen.

"I like you a lot. It's just that I'm new to this whole…thing," explained Maureen.

"By 'thing' you mean being a lesbian," Joanne clarified.

Maureen's lips twisted awkwardly. "Yeah." She hated feeling out of her element.

"No worries, Honeybear. You'll get your bearings." Joanne handed her a glass of water. "You looked thirsty."

"Thanks," replied Maureen before drinking the cool, crisp liquid. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Maureen was watching her. She slowly lowered the glass to the coffee table.

"What?"

Joanne shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing."

"No, what is it?"

"You've probably heard this many times before, but…you're beautiful."

Joanne almost whispered the last word. Maureen **had** heard that before, more times than she could count. But the way Joanne said it brought tears to her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This is the final chapter. I hope I did a good job and entertained you. It leaves off just before Rent begins, sort of. lol Please leave reviews! Thank you for reading!**

The morning sun streamed in through the grimy windows of the loft giving the illusion of warmth. Mark was asleep on the window ledge, his head resting against the panes. Maureen tiptoed into the loft. She spied Mark across the room and felt a tug on her heart.

"He must have sat up all night waiting for me," she thought guiltily. She shook her head sadly. "What have I done to him?"

She couldn't dwell on that right now. Joanne was waiting for her downstairs. She just had to gather her meager belongings and get out. Maureen went into the room she used to share with Mark. She collected her clothes and flung them into her newly resurrected suitcase that was under the bed.

"For once in my life I would like to have a permanent place to stay," she thought.

She hated living out of a suitcase, never knowing when she would have to pick up and leave. Her makeup case and toiletries were the next items to be thrown in. She couldn't forget her most important possessions.

When she was satisfied that she had gathered all of her belongings she zipped the luggage closed. She took one last look around the small room. She and Mark had spent countless nights here in the warmth of each other's arms. She wished things could have been different. She wished her childhood wasn't so screwed up. Maybe her relationship with Mark would have been more lasting. She could have spent the rest of her life with him.

Mark was exactly the kind of man she needed. His grounded and stable nature was the balancing force to her wild streak. She could have had a fairytale ending. Unfortunately, she had hurt the one man who would never mistreat her. And the ending she sought was for just that, a fairytale.

Her eyes were drawn again to Mark's sleeping figure as she entered the living area. She set her suitcase by the door and scurried back to the bedroom. She emerged with a large blanket. She quietly approached Mark and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. His glasses had worked their way to the tip of his nose. Maureen removed them and placed them on the ledge near his knee. She watched him for a long time. Finally, she kissed him gently on the lips and ran her fingers through his feathery, blonde hair.

"Goodbye, Markie," she whispered.

She left the loft before she could change her mind. She hadn't noticed that Roger was watching her from his doorway. He didn't know what to make of her behavior. He was glad she was gone because Mark would have an easier time moving on. Apparently, she still cared about him. Why else would she have covered him? He couldn't make sense out of her.

"Women," he muttered before going back to bed.

"How did it go?" Joanne asked when Maureen emerged from the building.

"They were both asleep, so no drama."

"I guess that's a good thing. Let's get your stuff back to my apartment, grab some breakfast, and take my car to the shop."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks for letting me stay with you. I probably would have had to go back home." Maureen shuddered at the thought.

"Don't be silly. I couldn't let you go through that."

"I do have a few auditions lined up in the next few weeks. Once I save some money up I can look for a place of my own."

"Until then, you can make yourself comfortable in my apartment.

Maureen smiled at her.

They spent the rest of the morning chatting idly and running errands. Maureen began to feel more relaxed around Joanne. She enjoyed spending time with her, and she became more and more convinced that she made the right decision. Things were looking up for Maureen. That is, until she spotted the eviction notices plastered on every gate and lamppost near her former home.

"What the hell?" she wondered aloud.

"What's wrong, Honeybear?"

Maureen quickly read the note. "That bastard!" she spat. "He thinks he owns the Alphabet City ever since he became engaged to Allison Grey of the West Fourth Greys!"

Seeing Joanne's confused look, Maureen quickly explained who Benjamin Coffin III was and why she was outraged.

"In short, he thinks he's the shit and that he can do as he pleases," concluded Maureen.

"What an asshole!"

"This can't happen. These people have nowhere else to go. They can't afford to live anywhere else. The lot next to the building is **my** performance space. How dare he try to take that away from me!" Maureen was fuming.

Suddenly, she squealed. "I've got it! I'll stage a protest in the very lot he's trying to take over! We'll need lights, speakers, a mixer, a mic, and a cowbell!"

Joanne raised an eyebrow. "A cowbell?"

"Trust me. I am an artist. It's gonna be great!"

Joanne shrugged. "If you say so."

"Benny won't know what hit him!"


End file.
